Painis Cupcake
Painis Cupcake (Pronounced PEHN-NIHS CAHP-CAEK) is a very popular TF2 freak that appeared in dozens of Team Fortress videos on Youtube. In most Youtube videos, He is known to be as a Cannibal RED solider who appears to devour anyone he eats. He is considered to be a Villian in most videos including "Painis Cupcake finds Two new victims" or even "Never Make Painis Cupcake Mad" but really, his real problem is that he's hungry for eating other humans. He is one of the oldest and most popular TF2 Freaks on Youtube and in Team Fortress 2. He is also famous for his catchphrase in most videos, "I am Painis Cupcake", and after he says his name in front of his victim, then he would usually say to the victim before the person realizes something as he says, "I'll eat you!" as he does a disturbing smile. Sometimes he is known to be one of the most powerful TF2 Freaks and one of the oldest so far. History Before he was popular on Youtube, He originated from a TF2 (Team Fortress 2) Video entitled "AN UNTITLED PAINIS CUPCAKE REFERENCE VIDEO" by a Youtube User named RubberFruit Since 2010. Around that time in Janurary 9th, 2010, a Youtube User started to come up with the idea of his name. His name was originally thought of to be called Penis Cupcake, but then his name changed shortly before RubberFruit aired it's Prototype Video before the First was on Youtube. Ever since he posted his first video of Painis Cupcake, he soon became very popular amongst people and soon after became the Oldest TF2 Freak still showing on Youtube. By today's Standards, Painis Cupcake is still randomly appearing on new Team Fortress videos as Youtubers use him to star in their videos as well. Counterparts There has been no Other counterparts of him known in Team Fortress 2. But for one thing, since there has been numerous other Team Fortress Characters besides him like Pootis and Gottam, Then there has been numerous others found on the internet and on other sources as well. In One youtube video, There was a video on youtube that has been revealed that he has a Cannibal "Good" Twin Brother of him named Ainis Cupcake (Which appears blue). In this video, it had revealed that Painis actually has a Twin Brother. The video that was made during this time was made around January 12th, 2010. Since then, most youtube users started to make their own counterparts of him on Youtube similar to him as well. Or maybe not. Trivia *His name Painis originally means Penis, an inappropriate body part that is used for using the bathroom. *On Youtube Poop Wiki, it has revealed that his description of his gender orientation is Everything, meaning that since he appears to like any type of person by loving personality or gender. It's possibly because he is a cannibal and eats everyone including men of all kinds and women as well. (To see Youtube Poop Wiki for other Source, Click here, http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/Painis_Cupcake) *in most videos, most fans on youtube thought that he was "Evil" and as a Villian, but really he is just hungry as it says on TF2 Freakshow Wiki. (Click here to see http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/TF2_FreakShow_Wiki) *During the time of RubberFruit's video "Painis Cupcake eats someone", at the end of the video, it has revealed that he was strong enough to throw the person towards the wall until his body parts fell off. Then at the End, Cupcake started to eat his main Torso (Main Body). *He actually has a blue colored twin Brother who is named Ainis Cupcake, which his first name means "Anus". And also reveals that his Twin Brother has a Family rather than Painis Cupcake. Category:Phrase Category:Gaming Memes Category:Disturbing Memes Category:Creepy Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Youtube Memes Category:2010's memes Category:Team Fortress 2 Memes Category:TF2 Memes Category:Memes with profanity Category:Adult-looking Memes Category:Realistic-Cartoon Like Category:3D Animated Memes Category:Popular Memes